ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lioumere
Testimonials :*Stupidly easy for 99SMN, summon Ifrit pop>Flaming Crush>melee win. :*Easy solo for 74PLD/37DNC. It doesn't hit hard enough to cause worry; only problem is that it took me a couple tries to pull it away from the spawn point. My recommendation (similar to 75PLD/RDM below) is to leave target lock on and just pull it backwards. Keep Desperate Flourish on and you should have plenty of time to get a couple hits in -- never took me more than two to re-establish hate. :*Easily solo'd as NIN/DRK. Was never touched other than Pit Ambush. Stun after mob WS. :*A high level Thief can solo this mob using well-timed Shadowstitches appropriately after the NM uses a TP move :*Easily soloable by a 75THF/37NIN using basic Evasion Gear, Bloody Bolt, Assassin's Charge and 300% TP at start. :*Soloable by a 75SMN/37WHM with some difficulty :*Easily soloable by a 75RDM/37BLU :*Easily soloable by a 75DRG/37WHM :*Easily soloable by a 60RDM/WAR, a 75 SMN/WHM, a 70 WHM with roughly 120 enfeebling magic, or a 70 BLU/NIN (Auto Refresh, Magnetite Cloud, HP Drain Spells, 300TP Chain Affinity+Vorpal Blade+Hysteric Barrage and Store TP Combo Trait) :*Easily soloable by a 75SAM/37DNC, With use of Desperate Flourish, full tp, Sekkanoi, Third Eye to pop and 2hr. :*Soloable with some persistance as 75PLD/37RDM using Shield Bash and Bind to prevent running back. :*Soloable by 75DNC/37NIN, started fight with 200% TP. Initial Pit Ambush didn't even do much damage; as long you keep Desperate Flourish up at all times and train Lioumere a little ways away from spawn point should have no problem getting hate back after it TPs and tries to run back, or rely on Shadowstitch if necessary. :*Easily soloable by a 72MNK/36WAR :*Easily Soloable by a BST72/WHM36 with Funguar Familiar, using Snarl to pull hate back. Used Reward a couple of times to keep pet's HP up. :*Easily soloable by a 70SAM/35WAR using full tp, Sekkanoki, Seigan, Third Eye, and Meikyo Shisui. I even missed one WS. :*Easily solo'd on 75PUP/37SCH using Spiritreaver. Began by building TP for Stringing Pummel, pulled a good distance away, deployed puppet with a lightly buffed blizzard 4, while WS'ing him. Just have sleep ready to cast in the event he runs back to spawn and use vent/role reversal to keep you and puppet alive should either take any significant damage. :*Solo'd on 70 pup/dnc, keep desperate flourish up, whm frame, and level 50 adventuring fellow on fierce attacker for regaining hate. not much of a challenge ~skinnymcgee(leviathan). :* Very, VERY easy as MNK75/DNC37. Actually had to fight like 5 times because it kept going back to spawn point. Ended with full HP and well over 100% TP. No abilities used other than Drain Samba II. Pit Ambush actually missed me, so I'm not sure how much damage it would have done. No Evasion build needed. Fought in basic party combat gear. :* Effortless solo as 75BLM/RDM. Pop, drag away a couple steps from point, sleep, gravity, nuke. Rinse repeat. Burst 2, Freeze 2, Thunder 4, dead antlion.Operaman 20:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :* Easy Solo by BLU60/WAR30 keeping him away from the spawn point was the only problem. --Grabelli 20:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :* Very easy solo DRK75/THF37 capped Scythe skill used Guillotine twice and stun to stop it from returning to spawn point, capped Evasion. :* With some luck, easily soloable by 75SMN/37WHM. Have garuda out when you pop the NM and after the NM takes hate on Garuda, retreat yourself and Garuda slowly. Then, engage Garuda and use Predator claws (have as much -BP as you can). The NM will try to bind garuda and retreat, and if you are lucky, garuda will evade it, predator claws it while it is retreating and you win.--Elsara 18:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :* Easily Soloed PLD75/RDM37 with Enfeebling 110. Took no damage at all. Used Gravity, blind and sleep. Cleared some Antlion, engaged the NM and locked target on it. Slowly pulled it backward since if you try to distance it, it will get back to spawn point. Keep gravity on it and use bind or sleep if it use TP move. Easy no need of help. Took 2-3 minute to kill. --Attilas 02:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy kill as Elvaan BLU75/NIN37 (Ninja Sub not needed as Pit ambush wiped initial shadows and NM hits like a wimp) Built up 300% on mobs around spawn point and began fight with Chain Affinity > Vorpal Blade > Hysteric Barrage followed by Frenetic Rip ftw. Just make sure to pull NM to the hill before engaging, keep hate with Head Butt. If I had to do again I would of subbed Black Mage for easy warp out after Mountain Climb, Gear was Denali Head, Mirage Body, Denali hands, Mirage legs, AF feet, woods rings, chiv chain, potent belt, amemet mantle+1 and I dual wielded Wightslayer and Ifrit's Blade. JT's were Conserve MP, Accuracy Bonus, Fast Cast. Used Magnetite cloud to help with mob running back but was not needed, however suggested. Started fight with 1235HP ended with 1100HP but only for pulling mob away from spawn point. --User:Itikuo May 5th 2010. :* Easily soloed by a 76DRK/38BLM used ice spikes to cut down damage :* Easily soloable but slow as 75BRD/37WHM. Will build resistance to Lullaby over time, so if it does manage to return to the spawn point and you've been fighting for a while, you may want to wait until the next game day and re-pop him. Lullaby will almost always give back aggro, but making sure to get a hit off before it wakes up will guarantee it. Stoneskin and March x2 was used unless more MP was needed. Fairly easy but slow fight. --Persimmons 23:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed 74SAM/DNC used Tachi:Hobaku to stun it when it WS. Also unlocking target lock and running after it I could hit it before it got back. *Easy duo with 85PLD/DRK & 79NIN/WAR. Stretch the mob as far as possible away from spawn spot and a few whacks and he is dead. He didn't even get a chance to use a TP attack. Easily duoed by 64DRG/32RDM and 63MNK/DNC31. Pit Ambush did 121 dmg to DRG with Prot3 AF Gear and Empress Hairpin, Went in with full TP MNK used Desperate flourish and box step. DRG saved Jumps for when mob tried to runaway. By the end of the fight we were both barely in the yellow. 2/18/11 Bismarck Katarlkatarl